A World Without Color
This is Wintermelon43's second story! (btw i put some de blob jokes in this like comrade black and the end of this and things) Note:if you see @ then it's me explaining something and it goes to the story gain when you see the next @ Narrator: Ah, The color in the word. Makes it so good! Then one day a Man called Mario Luigi came.His name was similer to Mario Mario which you know who that is. Mario Luigi: Ah the color part. The part that controls the color. Every single color... Mario Red, Daisy Orange, Bowser Yellow, Luigi Green, Dr. Eggman Red and Luigi Luigi: Get on with it! Mario Luigi: Ok Ok well it has all 6936390164026402632721472464303764537303628 colors! Luigi Luigi: Well remove em all! Mario Luigi: OK! At Plants house Marigold:Ah here it is, Flowers that are Bob White White @(i hate bob white he is my nemis)@ and uh WOAH WOAH WHERE IS THE COLOR! IT DISAPPEARED! 1 hour later Mario Luigi:Bwahhaha! only 63926548254393655493539462956538 more colors left! i even got away tails orange and sonic blue especially! Luigi Luigi: :D 24 hours later Mario Luigi:haha only grey exists! *meanwhile* Melon-pult:where is all the color? Kernel-pult:Hey melon-pult! it's your birthday is 260 days! isn't that exciting! Melon-pult:YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! but where is the color Kernel-pult:Present for your birthday Melon-pult:no really Kernel-pult:Crazy Dave knows! come on!!!!!!!!!! *go to pvz wiki but the door is shut* Kernel-pult:Oh my bob-ombs Wreck-it ralph:we've been waiting for this door to open for days! Vanellope:Forget this i'm glitching in! *At PvZ Wiki* Crazy Dave:Lemme go! i can get back the color Princess Kitty:Hey it's Crazy Dave! why are you locked up? Crazy Dave:It's a long story. Princess Kitty:Well i'm getting you out. Dr. Zomboss! Vanellope! Can you please help me unlock Crazy Dave? Vanellope and Dr. Zomboss:Yes! Princess Kitty;Yay it's unlocked! Crazy Dave:Now lemme get back the color. Princess Kitty:I'll try to help you! *At The color world* Crazy Dave:Alright.Here's the WAIT! WHAT ARE THESE PEOPLE Mario Luigi:The guys that hate color Luigi Luigi:Why did you blast who you are? Mario Luigi:Their our troops right? Luigi Luigi:No they can get them back Mario Luigi:Ok. HEY CRAZY DAVE I'M COMRADE BLACK AND THIS GUY NEXT TO ME IS MY MAIN TROOP.TROOPS COME... AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Luigi Luigi:YOU ARE THE DUMBEST PERSON EVER!!!!! Crazy Dave:aha! i have to kill you now! but first i'll get color! wait omg the color isn't here... Comrade Black:Yeah you're dead with no color! Crazy Dave:I know what to do! kitty stay here! Crazy Dave (now at a tree):Alright now de blob Get the color back.Comrade black took it! De Blob get's the whole world colored again and kills comrade black and troops Crazy dave:Ahs well that ends well.right? Melon-pult and Vanellope:Yep! List of removed colors All the removed colors. Red Orange Yellow Green Blue Purple Pink Tan Brown Aqua Turquoise Trivia *This episode goes on when another is going on which i probably won't make because it'll take a LONG time to make and won't fit but if you REALLY want it i'll make it in seprate parts. Category:Fanfics Category:WM43's Fanfics